Patagonian Armed Forces
The Patagonian Armed Forces are the group of institutions charged with the defense of Patagonian Sobereingty, its territory, law and people from foreign, internal or natural agressions. They are the evolution of the West Patagonian Armed Forces after the Patagonian Unification Process. The Armed Forces are administrated by the Consul through it's ministers under the mandate of article 12 of the Patagonian Constitution. By this rule, patagonian force is tied to civil power. At the same time, the orders given by the Consul and carried out by the Armed Forces are also under the later revision by the Legislature and the Judiciary. The Legislature is to overwatch actions carried out out of the country or regarding foreign institution, and the Judiciary will qualify the actions carried out inside Patagonia and against (or involving) patagonian residents or Institutions. The Consul excersises its power through the ministers. Specially the Ministry of Defense through the representatives of Civil Authority on all three branches (Space Branch is tied to the Civilian representation to the Navy and the Air Force). History Prior to the unification, the armies in Patagonian territory were divided by the many states. Alterran troops defended Chiloé and Southern Chile along with well-armed local militias. Eastern States were defended by several paramilitary organizations ocassionally united under one authority (as it happened during the 2nd West Patagonian Civil War). Tierra del Fuego and Magallanes were also under Alterran Authority but with well organized independant armies. Alicantian Garrisons provided the defense of their territory with highly professional forces and technologically advanced troops. West Patagonia had become an example of profesionalization of small militais into institutional forces, divided in several units and controlled by a burocratic system. During the Unification, all of these forces collided (Alicantian Forces in the Messier War and Eastern Forces during the Second Patagonian Civil War), some gave in through international negotiations (mostly northern alterran territories) or disuasive methods (Magallanes). Almost immediately, Patagonia engaged in a conflict with further north states, failing to control in the long term Araucanía, Santiago, La Serena, Antofagasta and Iquique. The Army underwent several modifications during this time, specially due to the conflicts taking place afterwards. Most notably, the Patagonian Civil War caused a severe crisis in the Government-Army relationships. Nowdays, the AA.FF. are under control of the Consul, who is ussually a war veteran of the Revolution Days. Branches Ejército Republicano de la Patagonia (Land Force) The ERP is the evolution of the EPO (Ejército de la Patagonia Occidental). It added several units of the annexed East, Tierra del Fuego and the Alterran North, however these dissapeared after Law 3.406 entered into effect. The ERP is organized as a force with land duties, defensive roles and occupation roles. Working in joint operations with the ARP and somehow the FARP, the ERP is included in foreign operations, amphibious landings and airborne operations (last two as secondaru units) The ERP evolved into a fully technological force, including the FAL as the main assault rifle as the main vestige of the old chaotic days. The ERP soldier is also trained in close combat (the use of the Corvo and the Facón are vital) and fast mobilizations. The units are generally organized between geographic distribution (now fixed into a geography-efficiency system) in the following divisions: *Jungle Division (Also Green Commando): Lower line of defense, tactical operations in forest environments. Survival tactics and resourcefull fighting. *North Stream: hard terrain speed mobilization, mixture of mechanized and foot infantry. *South Stream: Mountain and cold environment. Mainly foot infantry with strong defensive capabilities. *Ice Duties (Also White Guard or White Order): Veteran branch, mountain and cold environment. Asimetrical warfare and resourcefull fighting as specializations. Fast movement and training in various fighting styles and weaponry. Used to close combat and assault operations. Adaptable to various environments. Oftenly seen in combat operations as support of other Divisions. Strong Political Meaning. *Pampa Division: Flat terrain heavy fighting, long distance and long campaign fighting. The Pampa is considered aa highly technological branch, and it is also the most numerous branch due to the large ammount of terrain. Trained in trench warfare and artillery fast deployment. *6th Division (Also Black Guard): Special and reduced force trained for urban warfare. Usually takes place in riot control operations and it is highly linked to the FOPP (Patagonian Police). It also takes place in several occupation campaigns as urban warfare and Foreign Riot Control (CDO) is a given.